Metal Gear Solid Sins of the Father
by uwotm898
Summary: David gets the chance to start his life over, not as a puppet of the Patriots or anyone else. He's all alone with little gear and no allies, but that's how the Legendary Solid Snake operates, new enemies? new mission? Nanomachines? His war may be over but a new one is beginning. Chapter 2 Redone!
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**_(X__"Flashback")_**

* * *

_Arlington National Cemetery, Virginia_

_2200 Hours_

An aged caucasian man with a white mullet and a black suit knelt down in front of a small tombstone, he than pointed a small firearm towards himself, a firearm before shoving it upwards towards his throat. He tilted his head sideways where It could be seen that the left side of his face had heavy burn scarring.

**Song Start- "Old Snake" from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots**

This man was The Legendary "Solid Snake", the hero of the Operation Intrude N313, the Outer Heaven uprising incident where he rescued captured Top Secret Foxhound Operative Frank Yagear, and prevented the deployment of weapon TX-55, codenamed: METAL GEAR, the ultimate weapon, a nuclear equipped walking battle tank. During this incident it turned out to be Snake's mentor and commander, Big Boss was the leader of Outer Heaven, Snake faced his former commander and after a tough fight, Big Boss had perished and Snake was victorious as his escaped the destruction of Outer Heaven.

_**(X"...infiltrate...the enemy fortress...Outer Heaven!...Destroy...the final weapon...Metal Gear!")**_

After The incident, Snake was branded as a war-hero for his ability to sneak into highly secure enemy territories aided with little gear and Snake became a legend in the Blackops world.

Then in December of 1999, Zanzibarland, a key location in Central Asia had planned to hold the entire western hemisphere hostage by taking control of the continents oil exports, crippiling dozens of militaries world wide since they had very little fuel for their military based vehicles and threatining a nuclear war. Solid Snake was then deployed to Zanzibarland by a HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) jump. The operation was then named; Operation Intrude F014. There, Snake had discovered that Big Boss had mysteriously survived being killed along with the destruction of OuterHeaven and he was now the President of Zanzibarland and the CEO of most of the companies located in the continent. Snake killed him again, and destroyed Metal Gear D.

Then once more in 2005, Snake was pulled out of retirement a second time by "retired" Foxhound Commander, Roy Cambell and traveled to Shadow Moses, Alaska. Solid Snake was tasked with eliminating the Next Generation Special Forces led by Rogue Members of Foxhound. Foxhound demanded that they recieve the body of the deceased Big Boss and a ransom in under 24 hours or they would launch a nuke on an unnamed target. There Snake had defeated the rogue members of Foxhound and stopped them from launching a nuke by Metal Gear Rex, another bipedal tank, however this one could launch a stealth Nuke almost anywhere in the world with little chance of retaliation.

Now this fallen legend, this "Old Snake", had one last mission.

He needs to die.

He needed to die for the sake of all of humanity, FOXDIE, the Virus that he was injected with by Foxhound geneticist Naomi Hunter created was rapidly mutating and would begin to spread to others in a course of three months at the latest. _**(X"****Nine years ago, at Shadow Moses... I injected it into your body, Snake.")**_ It was designed to kill specific targets, like most recently Revolver Ocelot, master of disguise Decoy Octopus, and lastly and most importantly his twin, Liquid Snake.

**_(X"Yes, twins, but we're not ordinary twins... we're twins linked by cursed genes. Les enfants terribles.")_**

_"_Les Enfants Terribles/ The Terrible Children_"_, the top secret cloning project of the 1970's that by the Patriots that produced extremely similar copies of the greatest solider of the 20th century, Big Boss. The experiment produced 2 twin clones, one twin expresses Big Bosses dominant traits while the other expressed his recessive traits. The Project wasn't deemed to their expectations and it failed.

The scientists carrying about the project, intentionally created errors in the Twin's genetic sequencing, they were left unable to reproduce and by the time that the Twin Snakes would enter their mid thirties, they would start to age rapidly.

**_(X"_****_The wrinkled skin, the hardened arteries... Your early aging symptoms look like classic Werner's syndrome. But none of the tests were able to pinpoint the cause._****_")_**

**_(X"It won't make any difference. I'm not an ordinary man to begin with. Not to mention FOXDIE.")_**

The effects of accelerated aging on Snake's body changed the environment of which the FOXDIE Virus replicated in. The FOXDIE Virus is programmed to identify specific targets to kill by their genetic sequencing, then induce an effect ranging from; an artifical heart attack, stroke, or body wide organ damage in it's victims. Snake's body was breaking down, causing his FOXDIE's receptors to break down, if fully unlocked it would start to kill targets at random, indiscriminately, at the very least this would cause and epidemic and at worse create an chain reaction of people possibly effecting one another with FOXDIE, cause a world wide Pandemic. Even if FOXDIE was not an issue, Snake would only have a few months left to live at best, Snake struggled to remeber Naomi's words as she told him in the South American research lab.

_**(X"You are clones created for one purpose - war. And so in order to prevent you from being abused by clients or stolen by the enemy... They shortened your lifespan and removed your ability to reproduce. It was a safety device to ensure that the seed of Big Boss didn't end up in the hands of others. The reason you're aging so rapidly isn't because of disease, or faulty research, or FOXDIE. It's how you were born. It's your natural lifespan.")**_

_**(X"It's how you were born. It's your natural lifespan.")**_

_**(X"It's your natural lifespan.")**_

He started to gag as he shoved the barrel further down his throat, the rate of which the white rose petals hitting Snakes face increased. Seconds seemd like painfully long minutes to Snake as his contemplated all of his choices that he made throughout his short life, this was the end, there is no happy end for poor Old Snake.

"War...has changed."

"Our time has ended."

"Our war is over."

"But there's one more thing I must do..."

"one last punishment I must endure."

"Erase my genes..."

"Wipe this meme from the face of the Earth."

"This... is my final mission."

**Song End**

A loud bang was then heard as Snake fell to his side and then to the ground, his senses had begun to rapidly fade as his vision was clouded with red.

Things no longer made sense to Snake anymore as his age hindered him from completing his suicide correctly due to his trembeling fingers, Snake didn't belive in a god but he would have to wait for a few more brief moments for him to be at peace.

Snake couldn't make sense of the darkened figure that approached him, the last thing Snake saw was a khaki colored trench coat before his vision became more and more tinted in red.

"Dammit!, I'm too late, Snake don't you die on me yet!"

"David!"

Everything soon went dark.

Solid Snake was no more.

* * *

AN; First Chapter done, Im just trying to come up with a logical solution of how Solid Snake appears in the DC Universe and where he appears and most importantly when, please give me some ideas in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Location_ Unknown, Time Unknown_

"Life's end... Isn't it beautiful? It's almost tragic. When life ends, it gives off a final lingering aroma. Light is but a farewell gift from the darkness to those on their way to die."

"David was the one to inherit my will and to save the world by respecting the will of others and keeping it the same, even though he never even met me. He had succeeded where both Jack and Oh had failed."

"I agree my Joy."

"David should actually be given a chance to actually live, free from the Patriots control. Could you do me a favour?"

"Boss!"

"Jack, is that you?"

"I am so disappointed in you Jack, I personally blame you for misinterpreting my will, kidnapping children, becoming the very evil that you fought against, and trying to create a never ending war, speak now and make it short."

"I have a request, regarding Solid Sn- I mean David, my... my ...son."

"What is it Jack?"

"I want David to be aware of the mistakes I made, I want him to learn and grow from the error of my ways, I want him to know that I am sorry for all the turmoil I caused over the years, let him know that I accept him as my son."

"It is done."

* * *

_**(X"The Spirit of the warrior will always be with you.")**_

David's eyes burst open as gallons of water forced it's way down both his mouth and nose and rushed its way down his esophagus and more importantly, his windpipe. He thrashed wildly and put his hand over his throat as he struggled against the current as he tried to get above the water. His head ascended above the water as he spat out some water. He tried to move his arms but his muscles ached and nearly refused to listen to him, he managed to get one of his arms to extend out and he reached to grab a nearby boulder. He pulled himself out of the water, escaping the downward current before losing all of his energy and collapsing on his back. He then felt a tremendous amount of pressure in both his chest and gut before flipping over and getting his knees under him before crouching over.  
He heaved a combination of salt water and his own saliva on the ground over and over again. He did this again several times before slowly rising to his feet, then wiped he his closed fist over his lips, brushing off the mixture of fluids that accumulated from his mouth. The salt from the water that David spat back up started to make his tongue and gums sting.

_"What the hell, I thought I..."_, Snake thought to himself as he remembered the actions he took a mere few moments ago, he should't be alive. He may be a clone of the greatest soldier of the twentieth century but even he, Big Boss could not survive a well placed bullet to the brain. On top of that he was a watered down version of the original, born with the inferior genes and well past his prime. His mind then had began to wonder to a few moments prior.

_"Who was that mysterious figure?", _Snake thought to himself as he remembered those last, slow and agonising moments before he closed his eyes for which he assumed would be his final time. Maybe he should call his closest and best friend, Hal Emmerich; the main designer and engineer behind Metal gear REX. He then crouched down on one knee before placing his right hand under his right ear and creating a fist while leaving his index and middle finger pointed straight while he pressed on his jawline.

**[SELECT/CALL]**

Snake activated his Codec before dialing one of his preloaded frequencies, **[141.12] **Snake had then waited for Otacon to pick up and answer.

**[NO RESPONSE]**

Snake was left slightly irritated that his best and only real friend didn't pick up, maybe he would not expect to get a call from the man himself when Snake told him that he planned on offing himself to stop the FOXDIE virus before they saw each other for the last time and split ways. The hardest thing that Snake ever had to do was walking away from helping to raise Sunny with Otacon, both of them acted as "Uncles" before Otacon actually officially adopted her. He hated to admit it but he'd missed when Sunny told him to stop smoking.

_**(X"Snake, This is a non-smoking flight!")**_

He was even starting to miss her burnt eggs that she finally got right due his last all out assault on Outer Haven. Snake decided to try and dial again.

**[NO RESPONSE]**

Maybe one more time for good measure?

**[NO RESPONSE]**

"Shit.", Snake grunted, there should be little to no reason for Otacon to not respond, Snake deciding on contacting someone else.

_"Meryl..."_, Snake thought to himself. His first actual "legitimate" girlfriend. He first met her in 2005 during the Shadow Moses incident, he remembered crawling through the vents to rescue the DARPA Cheif; Donald Anderson when he found her in a lone cell. Upon rescuing "Donald Anderson", he had a heart-attack and died on the spot before he was caught off guard by an assuming genome soldier, which turned out to be an escaped Meryl. Up close, Her figure was absolutely stunning, she had a nice face, gentle but fierce blue eyes and she somehow managed to pull off a nicely built hour-glass figure.

_**(X"Don't move!, I said;"Don't move!")**_

Meryl, at first glance was convinced that Snake was Liquid, she was further convinced when she saw that the DARPA chief, Donald Anderson, was lying on the floor dead, with blood seeping out of his nose and mouth. Snake then remembered that they teamed up briefly, and after Snake destroyed Rex and barely defeated Liquid, thanks to FOXDIE, Snake revealed his name to her; David, and they dated for around a year.

Snake decided to call Meryl.

**[141.15]**

Snake waited for his ex-girlfriend to pick up as the receiver buzzed in his ear, again, just like Otacon, Meryl didn't pick up. It partially made since though, before parting ways with Otacon, Snake was informed that Meryl was engaged and was soon to marry Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki, the only person on Rat Soldier on Rat Patrol 01, Meryl's own Unit she commanded to be able to use ID tagged weapons without nano-machines inside of him. Maybe a hole in the system. Coincidentally, he was the same genome soldier that Snake ran into nine years earlier on Shadow Moses, he had his outfit taken from him and was left nude and later was assigned to watch over Snake inside a cell when he was being tortured by Revolver Ocelot. Snake however escaped after the first torture session after Otacon provided him with a pack of Ketchup that he used, faking his death for Johnny to see and tricking him into opening his cell.

Even though he was genetically modified to have an IQ near 180, Snake couldn't quite figure out how Johnny ended up with Meryl, He constantly had stomach cramps and the runs, it always seemed to happen at the worst of times.

_**(X"Oh!, My STOMACH!")**_

He failed to follow orders that Meryl was giving him while Snake observed Rat Patrol 01 when he met up with them, his incompetence actually lured the elite enemy battalion, the Frogs to their hideout and perform a devastating assault against them, they barely even managed to survive even with some assistance provided by Snake. Snake then began to remember why Meryl has gotten with Akiba.

Out of spite of Snake not returning his affection to Meryl.

And the fact that Akiba, incumbent or not gave attention to Meryl and was upfront with his feelings.

Snake then had started to feel irritated that he partially brought this on himself, it was obvious that Meryl still had feelings for him, she seemed as if she were on the verge of a breakdown when she first got a good look of his face when they met in the middle east.

_**(X"What happened to your face?")**_

_**(X"Accelerated ageing...they don't know the cause.")**_

He had then begin to remember reading files about the Sons of the Patriots system while Meryl briefed him of her squad's activity in the middle east; to monitor and gather evidence of Liquid Ocelot planning an insurgency against the Patriots. While Snake was distracted, Meryl had placed her hand on him and caressed his aged back and shoulders, dissipating the tension from his muscles. Before she go any further, Snake came back to his senses and nudged her hand off of him.

Snake shook his head and shook himself back to reality, now wasn't the time to with reminisce the past, right now he had to figure out where he is right now, and why is no one picking up his Codec, if no one is receiving his calls then he is good enough as dead.

Dead, maybe that's it, maybe he was either already dead or still dying from the blood loss and this was all a hallucination. Snake slowly started absorbing in his surroundings, it seemed like he was on the coast of some continent or island, Snake turned around and observed the waves crashing in and out on the shore and listened to the seagulls chirp as they circled around a certain spot above the ocean, most likely preparing to perform a dive bomb to get some fish.

He then inhaled deeply, the scent of the salt from the ocean water hit his nose heavily before he looked down and he noticed something shocking, he didn't give a damn at all about how his clothing was missing and how he was completely nude, for all or for whatever living creature to see.

The wrinkles in his skin were completely gone and he noticed that his skin was no longer a deathly pale, his skin now glowed a healthy tan. Snake then rushed over to a small puddle of water in the sand and he stared at his reflection, what David expected to see was the face of an elderly man with grey hair in his eighties with half of his face badly burnt and was on the verge of death.

The Face in the puddle that was staring back was the face of a man that was in between his late twenties and early thirties with rich chocolate coloured hair, youthful skin and a light moustache and an even lighted beard that connected with his sideburns.

"What. The. Hell.", David Murmured staring at his reflection, was this really happening? Or was it a few series of the last few things his mind could make up while he continues to pass away?

David turned around and eyed the items lying right in front of him; a nicely folded pair of pants, boots, and an bandanna. He decided to put on the pants first, they looked and felt extremely familiar...

Both the pants and boots were from the bottom set of his sneaking suit that he used during the Shadow Moses Incident! The bandanna was a different story however, it didn't belong to him because it wasn't a grayish blue.

It was deeply tinted green with a few hues of blue.

David kneeled down before scooping up the bandanna with his open palm before noticing half a sheet of paper that the wrap covered, Snake picked it up and started reading.

_"You earned this David."_

-from Mercury Lady

"Mercury Lady?", he repeated to himself before taking notice of the blurred writing that bled through what he read, Dave then flipped the paper over before noticing another letter.

_"You are now free from both me and the Patriots, choose your own destiny, forge your own path, be your own man."_

-from The Man who sold the world

Snake tightened the strangely coloured bandanna around his forehead and kneeled down as he slipped his boots on, now it was time for him to find out where he was and possibly find himself a way to get into contact with Otacon.

Snake then walked towards the border of the beach and the jungle before breaking off a stick from a nearby tree limb and then breaking it in two, feeling adequate, the legendary soldier began a journey through the dense jungle ahead of him.

_~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~_

Snake had been traversing the jungle he was in for over fifteen minutes, he had made an educated guess that it was approximately 7 o'clock in the evening since it was nearly dark out and he noticed that the sun had begun to set. He'd remembered one of the basic things in his mind to tell time before looking at the position of the sun, The sun rises from the east and sets in the west.

_**(X"Blood from the east flows within your veins!")**_

Snake then started swatting away at the heavy vegetation blocking his line of sight, it was starting to get annoying to try and move through the dense jungle with no clear way of navigation. Minutes passed and it became a routine moving the bushes, vines, and shrubs out the way.

Right arm. Left arm. Right arm. Left arm. Rinse and repeat. That was the cycle that he had to follow multiple times in order to move just a few hundred feet closer inland.

He noticed the animals such as the rabbits, moose, and what appeared to be a badger move through the thick grass with ease. That didn't make since, a few species of horses and rabbits lived in the forest, but Snake had decided to take a closer inspection of his surroundings. The environment looked like a perfect mix between the density of a Forrest and the humidity of a jungle.

More and more animal varieties started feeling his line of sight, monkeys, sloths, parrots, a brightly coloured blue and black frog that Snake almost walked head first into.

_"Shit!"_

At the last moment he stopped daydreaming and had side stepped to the left, out of the face of danger from this small creature. The frog then eyes Snake down for a brief few moments.

It hops away from Snake, and is soon out of sight.

"Out of sight but not out of mind.", he said to himself before continuing his advance towards the end of the jungle, maybe he would find something, or someone to tell him exactly where the hell he was. Eventually, the cloned soldier was led onto a small dirt road. Rocks varying in multiple shapes and sizes from pebbles to boulders sat on opposite sides of the road. Snake decided to follow the trail.

_~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~__ ~metalgear~  
_

Eventually David had found himself in what appeared to be a small village hidden by the dense jungle he crossed through. He saw dozens of mini houses constructed from clay and marble lined together and some of them placed together in groups, what was that looking straight up and far away, he had noticed a Palace made out of Gold and concrete slabs dwarf the night sky.

The Night Sky.

"The Night Sky?!", David yelled to himself shocked and dumbfounded. It was completely dark-out, that didn't make since at all. When Snake washed up on shore it was almost as clear as day. This isn't right, it couldn't be right! He already still couldn't believe that he was alive after shooting himself point blank in the head, now he's in a strange new area, de-aged, and he could've sworn it was still daylight sixteen minutes ago, 7 in the afternoon but still daylight. How could he convince himself to believe this despite he's already seen some weird stuff in his incredibly short life? Now it was dark.

Pitch Black Dark.

Suddenly, wooden sticks surrounding the group of houses quickly sparked aflame illuminating the darkness, the cloned soldier could have sworn that he saw multiple pairs of eyes staring upon him from the shadows.

Acting on instinct, David side-stepped out of the way to his right, just as a large arrow whizzed passed his head and then was embedded into one of the houses with a sickening crack.

_"I guess this civilisation I was supposed to find isn't so friendly..."_, David thought to himself as he decided whether to take his CQB stance or just straight "run for the hills" and hide from this new enemy, or group of enemies. He observed the figures slowly come out of the shadows.

"Women, in Battle Armour?", David murmured to himself under breath out of habit.

They all appeared to be lean and in a great overall physical condition, he noticed that he was cornered by four of them at the least. One of them had a Bow and was readying some more arrows to fire, it wouldn't take a rocket-scientist to know that this was the one that fired at him. The rest of them had spears pointing towards him from an angle- but these spears were different, they were not the traditional stick and stone spears but Snake observed that the handle piece looks like it was cast out of some type of metal.

"Listen _male_, By Order of the Goddesses, you have broken our Divine Law by stepping foot on our Island-", one of the women spoke as she took a stance and edged her spear closer to Snake. "Surrender and _try_ to explain your reasons for coming or resist and suffer the consequences of your actions."

Snake backed up and took a defensive stance, bending a knee, The lead figure charged him and the rest took suit, the one with the Bow and arrow blew a horn before she engaged him again before they all cried out in unison.

"For Themyscira!"

Snake stepped to his right as one of the women took a quick jab at him, narrowly missing the middle of his chest by a few inches. The woman however didn't stop there, she forced the stick horizontally against the soldiers chest, attempting to force him back but he held his ground. One of her other comrades grabbed the other end of the rod just short of the pointed head. Together With their combined strength, they charged and rammed Snake against the house, slamming his head and back against the wall, forcing a grunt from him, Snake used both of his legs and kicked the troops away from him with a powerful shove.

They backed up before the duo once again pointed their spears at him and attempted to slowly circle him again. One in front of him, one to his side, and the one with the bow and arrow far behind him in the bushes.

"For Themyscira!", yelled out from behind, Snake turned his head to see a fourth woman jump put from the bushes with a large sword in head, preparing to do a diagonal slice over his head. Snake titled his head to the left, the blade missing his head by few mere centimeters and instead slicing off a few stray hairs before deeply carving into his shoulder and lobbing off a chunk of flesh. Snake held his right shoulder in pain as he groaned briefly, and rolled himself out of the way of from another strike of the blade.

No longer trapped in the corner full of bloodthirsty "Amazons", Snake noticed the blood flow from his wound and down the rest of his arm, it was a nasty flesh wound.

Most of the skin on his shoulder was sheared off.

"_I survived much worse_", he thought to himself, remembering all of his training when he first joined FOXHOUND.

Snake relaxed his Close Quarters Combat stance, from what he was seeing from the Opposition, Close Quarters Combat (CQB) possibly wasn't enough, he didn't need to waste time playing around and try to found out any further to see if his techniques were effective or not, he could get himself killed.

Plus CQB was meant for purely indoor interactions dealing with hostage rescue, and working with specialised equipment, Snake didn't have either.

The skill of these armoured women left Snake surprised, they were able to keep up with his CQB. These two women were able to either block, parry, or even counter most of his blows. That wasn't however too surprising, almost everyone knows a little CQB before they get sent out to the field, standard issue training, courtesy of The Patriots.

Maybe he could surrender and hope for the best?

That is what he had attempted to do at first before he was rushed, that wasn't an option until he first deescalates the situation.

He didn't want to do this but, in order to survive, he only had one choice:

**CQC**

_**(X"David, try to remember the basics of CQC")**_

The armoured figure charged him again, aiming her spear at his chest and getting ready to deliver a fatal blow, Snake popped up his left elbow to her right arm, forcing the spear up and away from his face, Snake leaned forwards and then put all of his strength into his right arm and punched her with an open palm to her chest, knocking her into other ally with the spear.

She came back and this time, tried to keep her distance from the intruder and used her spear to try and aggressively poke at him from an angle and swing the blunt end from side to side to try and trip him up instead. Snake then caught the spear, his hand a few inches behind the sharp blade and using all of his weight to flip her over- face palming her to the ground. Snake almost bent the rod in two over his knee before tossing it far behind himself.

The other woman, the one with the bow and arrow tried to re-ready her aim, she trembled briefly before firing a few arrows at her target. He dodged them all before she decided to try again instead with a lighter, faster arrow, the target somehow reacted fast enough and used his left arm and swatted the arrow away from his face and to the ground.

"Damn you Big Boss...", Snake muttered to himself under-breath, he cursed himself for being forced to use the warmonger's personal techniques, however, he had to admit that it was very effective seeing how in a span of a few seconds he went from being barely being able to defend himself to being the one in control of the fight.

He had almost a near perfect reason when he was using CQC previously; to stop Liquid Ocelots Insurrection against the Patriots, in fact it was Otacon that asked Snake why he was so suddenly proficient in CQC since he never saw him use it before.

**_(X"Hey Snake, since when did you learn how to use CQC (Close Quarters Combat)?")_**

Snake remembered taking a deep breath on his Codec, hoping that his best friend would never notice that he suddenly was more willing to fight hand-to-hand and started using the technique. Snake then tried to explain to the engineer why he was never seen using it before.

Snake strafed to the right and slid his foot under the woman's own, tripping her over and causing the sword to miss its target and sliced at the air. She hit the ground and the sword slipped away from her grasp as she tried to rise to her knees, David performed a low roundhouse kick to the back of her head, knocking her out.

**_(X"I got the training back when I was in FOXHOUND, but I never used it in actual combat.")_**

_**(X"You had those skills all this time and never used them? Why?")**_

_**(X"The man who taught me was my former commander in FOXHOUND.")**_

_**(X"Big Boss?")**_

_**(X"Never felt right using the technique learned from a man who'd betray his unit. Thinking back, CQC as a concept was (way) ahead of its time. No one was using it yet - not the Green Berets or the SEALS or the CIA Paramilitaries...")**_

_**(X"And then earlier this year the Pentagon declassifies Big Boss's file for some reason. All of a sudden his story is the stuff of pop culture - books, magazines, the net. And now people are taking another look at CQC.")**_

_**(X"The war criminal, reinvented as a hero.")**_

_**(X"Big Boss's exploits as a Cold War secret agent back in the 60's have made him a legend.")**_

_**(X"The less people know about the truth, the more they can fantasise..")**_

His mind came back to his senses as the last woman, the one with the bow and arrow screamed while attempting to rush him, she lunged straight for him with a knife in hand, aiming to pierce his crippled shoulder.

One of the biggest Mistakes you could ever make was attempting to rush the son of Big Boss in close quarters combat, CQC training or not.

Snake stepped to the side and used her own momentum against her, tossing the warrior into the same wall that he was pinned against earlier. Upon hearing a heavy thud, Snake eased his grip on her as she slipped into unconsciousness. Satisfied knowing that she no longer had any fight in her, Snake knelt down and picked up the knife she dropped earlier and inspected it. Both the butt and handle of the knife was a nice and lush brown and had a nice grainy texture from it, no doubt that it was whittled down from some type of tree. The Blade itself was an entirely different story. The blade was curved inwards partially, a hawk-blade knife, Snake looked backed towards the woman before having a chuckle to himself.

Hawk-Blades were meant for slicing, not piercing but she tried to stab him in the shoulder earlier. That was inexperience, a mistake.

Something that could get you killed, luckily today Snake came in the name of peace.

David turned to the woman that he had slammed earlier, watching her chest slowly rise and fall. He stood back up before placing the knife in his utility strap on his leg.

That will most definitely come in handy for later.

Snake heard a loud horn and then a war cry, turning his head over behind him, he noticed at least fifteen women rushing down a hill with various weapons in hand.

Snake grunted at the sight of them before he turned around and decided to make a run for the jungle. He thrashed his good arm around any way he could to get the greenery out of his face.

_metalgearsolid __metalgearsolid __metalgearsolid __metalgearsolid __metalgearsolid_

Snake had somehow made it into the centre of the jungle in short of fifteen minutes, but these damned Amazonians were just too fast and hot on his tail, he swore he had been running for so long and so fast at max speed, that his legs should be on fire right now, but they weren't. Regardless of him being mysteriously being back in his prime or not, the human body still had it's limits.

He was interrupted from his sprint when he misjudged the texture of the grass he was moving through and rammed his left knee, causing him to yelp. He pulled his knee away. His knee-pad was ripped open and a gash was going across the skin. He looked back towards the grass to see it stained and dripping his blood.

"So now the grass is sharp?", he asked himself, it seemed everything on this island was out to kill him out of spite due to him getting a second chance at life, how ironic. His leg was now busted and he probably can't even run, where would he even run to?

The clone of Big Boss took two of his fingers and gently rubbed it upon the surface of the grass, feeling that the surface was hard and smooth. He then folded the two fingers together and knocked it upon the strange surface and heard a was underneath all the shrubs and greenery. Solid Snake decided to investigate further, reaching into his utility strap, he pulled out "his" newly acquired Hawk-blade and started cutting, gently from one end of the lump of thick grass to the other end, he narrowed his eyes upon noticing a long, singular blade underneath.

It was some sort of helicopter blade.

Snake was interrupted from further investigating when he heard familiar voices behind him.

"He couldn't have gone far, now-move!"

David attempted to run again, with every step on his left leg sending dull pains shooting through his body. He however, continued on and staggered forward, hiding himself in the bushes out of sight from these savage like "Amazons" as they passed over the bush he was in. If he was to survive, he, the prey would have to become the predator.

The Hunter would become the hunted.

Slow and silently, the clone started rising higher and higher from his resting place, like a predator, waiting for it's poor prey to present itself. Just a little peak to survey his surrounds wouldn't hurt. There he found his target, fresh meat.

A lone "Amazonian", wandering by herself, occasionally moving bushes out the way and glancing from side to side. Snake decided that the time was now to strike, he crept away from his hiding spot and edged closer and closer behind her, careful to not step on any spare twigs to conceal the sounds of his movement.

The Amazon let out a sigh, she neither any of her group were going to find that trespasser, knowing the mythical nature of these woods, he was probably killed or eaten and currently being digested in the belly of a beast, or several.

"I can't find him over here, I think he's dead." She managed to get out before turning around partly and seeing a figure in her peripheral vision.

EEP! was all she managed to squeak out before an intruding arm was wrapped around her neck partly and the hand on her lips. Using his foot, he kicked her inside thigh, forcing it to bend and her to lend back into him to support herself, at the same time, Snake pulled her by the neck back into the bushes, like a predator retreating after finding his prey.

In an instant, the hawk-blade was at her throat and the woman felt a cold stare at her body, even without being face to face with her attacker. He held her firmly and pressed the blade against her neck, she went stiff.

"Make any sudden sounds, any sudden movements and I'll slash your neck, got that?", he asked.

She nodded her head vertically, trying to avoid as much of the knife as possible, Snake decided to release his hold off of her lips.

It was time for her to talk, he wanted answers and he would get them now.

"Where am I?", he asked.

"Themyscira._" _

"Themyscira?", he repeated to himself out of habit "What is Themyscira?", he asked, his answers just seemed to lead more questions.

"A mystical Island, one that is free of men and home of the Amazons, which you are trespassing on.", She answered back with some sass in her voice.

"Go on, I understand that I am somewhere where men are prohibited from stepping on". The clone restated, "How do I get off this island?", this interrogation was proving quite useful, the soldiers here seemed to be much more talkative than the ones that were working under Liquid Ocelot's insurrection.

"There are three ways out.", she has begun to speak, "The first way is to leave by water-craft and somehow hope you survive the hide tides and the deadly seas."

"The second way is to turn yourself in, and hope that our ambassador, Princess Diana will extradite you back to where you came."

"The third and most likely option to escape...", she stopped talking and trailed on.

Snake started shaking her, "Go ahead and spit it out."

"Is _death_.", she smiled deviantly and tilted her head backwards to look into his frost blue eyes, she had to admit for one of the rare times that she had laid her eyes upon a man, this one looked fairly attractive; coffee colored hair, hunter eyes, a rounded but distinct and sharp jawline and light stubble covering his chin that any woman would kill for.

Soon Snake heard sounds coming a few feet away from all around him, he was surrounded but he was still hidden, the Amazons however were not aware of either of these predicaments yet.

The Amazon is his grasp bent her head back further and whispered in the clone's ear.

"Trust me you seem like a good guy, I'm doing you a favor."

"Huh?", Solid Snake whispered back to her, questioning her intentions before he found her elbow buried in his already sore stomach, causing him to grunt and lose his grip of her and she spun around and gave him a hook across the face, knocking him flat on his back.

"I found him, He's over here and wounded!", she screamed out before Snake, still laying on the ground, performed a star fish kip up, swept her feet up found himself back standing and making a run for the hills (again).

That was until a rope found it's way along his right arm, then his left and then his legs, a hard yank made him collapse on the floor.

"Take him to the palace, where he will be judged for his crimes."

* * *

AN;Kept you waiting, huh? combined 2+3 and gave it a super long extension!


End file.
